


Three Times Max and El Almost Kissed and One Time They Did

by nikswlw



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: (at first), Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/F, Fist Fights, Gay okAY, Maleven, Protective El, References to Depression, Unrequited Love, a lot of fluff, kinda angsty but you'll live
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-29
Updated: 2017-11-29
Packaged: 2019-02-08 13:24:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12865416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nikswlw/pseuds/nikswlw
Summary: Max couldn't like her best friend that way, or could she?orA whole lot of goddamn sexual tension





	Three Times Max and El Almost Kissed and One Time They Did

**Author's Note:**

> This was so fun to write not gonna lie and I hope ya'll enjoy the story as much as I enjoyed writing it!

One: Fight

Max hated Eleven. Everything about her, from her perfect curls to her scuffed white Chucks’ made her want to rip her goddamn eyes out. So of course, Eleven hated Max just as much. Word of their hatred for each other had spread quick and soon their entire school was itching for a good old fashioned fight (off school property of course). Max obviously, accepted the invitation without a moment’s hesitation, as did Eleven, both seemed to want to gain an edge over the other.

They met after school in an old alleyway near the arcade, a ring of people blocked both entrances and money could be seen being exchanged from person to person, everyone hoping to get more than entertainment out of the fight. 

Max stood opposite Eleven, her angry blue eyes burning holes into Eleven’s smoldering dark ones, they held each other captive in a heated staring contest before breaking contact as the mob began to call for a fight. Their chants growing louder and louder by the second as the sun set lower and lower.

Max saw Eleven’s grimace shift into a smirk and caught her mouthing “you’re dead” before she began to gracefully approach the other girl, hands at the ready.

“Fuck that.” Max grumbled and with a yell she charged the other girl, swinging her fists and making contact with Eleven’s face as the girl tried to duck away. The crowd gave a murmur of approval at Eleven’s cry of pain, blood welling up from her nose and a bruise blossoming in her eye.

The crowd fell silent again as Eleven once again approached Max, this time more wary of the girl’s bloody fists and rage. Max once again prepared to attack the girl head on but was caught off guard by a leg sweeping her off her feet. She landed on her back with a groan as pain exploded through her ribs, but stopped as she realized her lips were a hair from El’s own.

Max stared open-mouthed into Eleven’s chocolate eyes, mesmerized but was pulled out of her trance by a quiet voice near her ear.

“Can we just stop all this?” Eleven hissed “It’s pretty pointless to be honest and I don’t want you to get more hurt.” The empathy in Eleven’s voice shocked Max back to real life.

“Don’t you hate me?” Max whispered back, confusion clouding her voice.

“I used to but it’s just petty at this point to be honest..” Eleven explained, and then smiled when Max nodded her head in agreement.

“Lets get out of here,” Max stated as she pulled the smaller girl to her feet. “I need some Advil and we have some catching up to do.” She smirked at the other girl and felt her heart jump when Eleven grinned back.

 

Two: Sleepover

It was dark when Max woke up, soft breath on her neck and a warm body curled into her chest. She exhaled a shaky sigh before turning to watch the girl sleeping next to her. Long lashes and full lips, messy curls splayed haphazardly across her pillow. Max was entranced to say the least.

“You can’t think about your best friend like that Max..” she mumbled to herself as she tried to pry her own eyes away from the slumbering angel next to her (but failing miserably). Suddenly, a small noise startled Max from her head. 

“Max?” Eleven’s tired voice mumbled, thick with sleep and dreams. 

“Yeah El i’m up, go back to sleep.” Max couldn’t help but sound bitter, she was so close but so far from love. 

“Max I know something’s up with you, I’m not dumb.” El rubbed her eyes and shifted so she was facing Max, her hand falling to catch Max’s own.

“El I-“ Max cut off as she thought of all the thing she wished she could say to her best friend, but was to afraid to share. “It’s nothing El please don’t worry about it.” Max’s voice was laced with force and her jaw remained clenched, hoping to end the conversation before it could even begin. When El remained silent Max flipped on her side and willed her tears back.

She was doing okay until a soft hand on her back almost made Max lose it. She rolled over and ran right into her best friend, foreheads touching, the other girl’s breath hot on Max’s own lips. They stayed like that for a second, pupils large and breath ragged as they lost themselves in a world of their own. Then Max’s tears began to fall.

“Max..” El whispered as she wiped at the tears staining her best friend’s freckled skin. “Max seriously wha-“ Max cut her off with a shake of her head.

“Tomorrow El,” Max whispered for only Eleven and the night to hear. “can we just please enjoy right now?” Max’s voice cracked as she finished talking and her tears fell twice as hard. Eleven only nodded, though her forehead stayed creased with worry and her grip tightened on her best friend. 

“You really fucked up this time..” Max thought before her breathing leveled out and she fell asleep in Eleven’s tiny arms. 

 

Three: New Years

It was three minutes until the new year, three minutes until a fresh start and boy, was Max excited. After all the shit that had happened in the past year, wether supernatural or just Eleven-related, Max was looking forward to putting that mess behind her and focusing on the good things.

“Ladies and gentleman we have twoooo minutes on the clock!” Some where to the right of Max an MC announced the time and the party went crazy as lights flashed and drinks were poured.

“Hey you!” A hand on Max’s shoulder made her spin and she turned to find Eleven, grinning with drinks in hand. “I’ve been looking for you everywhere!” She exclaimed, handing Max some sort of fruity concoction that made her head swim. 

“Oh sorry, I was trying to avoid Lucas..” Max explained with a grimace, laughing when El rolled her eyes.

“Same with Mike, oh my god!” They laughed and smiled over their drinks, both of them beginning to feel slightly buzzed at this point of the party. 

“ooooonne minute, I repeat! oooooonne minute until the New Year!” The MC yelled over the music and once again everyone went wild, rushing about in their search to find a suitable New Years kiss.

“Crazy year huh.” Eleven commented as the party whirled around her and Max.

“Crazy is an understatement,” Max grinned, “we hated each other six months ago!” she exclaimed as Eleven laughed in amusement.

“I can’t imagine ever hating u again Max,” Eleven softly spoke as they danced closer and closer. 

“Me neither El, me neither.” Max retorted and they lost themselves in their own world as a countdown began around them.

“5,4,3..” the crowd chanted as music played and drinks were spilled. The countdown ended with a giant yell of “HAPPY NEW YEAR!!” and Max and Eleven found themselves an inch apart, pressed tightly against dozens of couples, already taking advantage of the new year. Max found herself looking at El’s lips, a soft pink glossy hue, but was torn away when her best friend leaned in. 

“Happy New Years Max.” Eleven whispered softly into Max’s ear as the music played on and on. 

 

One: Movie Night

Max was pulled from a deep sleep when her walkie talkie crackled across her bedroom, a distorted voice coming from it. Rubbing her eyes and mumbling she dragged herself to the device.

“Max?” Eleven’s voice emanated from the box and Max found herself grinning.

“Present!” She yawned into the walkie talkie, still half in her now sleepless dreams.

“Movie night tonight okay? Don’t forget I have to go love you!” Eleven hurriedly exclaimed before the static went quiet on both ends. Max huffed to herself and rolled her eyes.

“Love you to El.” She whispered into the empty silence of her desolate room, before stretching and padding softly to the kitchen to preparepopcorn and candy for her weekly movie night with her best friend.

Max’s door bell rang fifteen minutes later and she scampered grinning to the door. Eleven stood on the other side, blankets and a giant duffel filled with movies perched precariously in her hands.

“Hey you!” She exclaimed as staggered into Max’s living room, DVD’s clattering to the floor in a trail behind her. 

“Got your hands full huh El,” Max smirked as she stole some of the blankets out of her best friend’s arms, “are we even gonna watch all those?” Max finished with a quirked eyebrow, undertones of doubt in her voice. Eleven gave a huff as she set down her mountain of fluffy blankets.

“No shit sherlock, but we have variety right!” Eleven grinned at Max, exposing cavernous dimples that never failed to make Max’s heart skip a beat. El held up a DVD, “The Empire Strikes Back?” She questioned as she tossed the case into Max’s waiting hands.

“Do you even have to ask?” Max laughed as she popped the DVD into an old battered TV and ducked into the kitchen for snacks.

“You better hurry or you’ll miss the beginning Max!” Eleven exclaimed as she collapsed into her pile of fleecy blankets, leaving a spot for her best friend. Max shot back into the living room like a bullet, balancing a multitude of bowls on her lanky arms. Grinning she set them down and joined El in her blanket fort, fitting perfectly into her soft arms and under her chin.

They stayed like that for what seemed like days, occasionally falling into hysterics at the screen or gasping when a frightening scene played out. But Max was tired. Tired of having to keep her secrets from El but also tired of being held by her when they were just friends, it eventually became to much for her as Eleven drew circles on her palm and the soft skin of her stomach.

“El.” Max murmured into her friend’s hair. Turning so she could see her dark eyes.

“Max.” Eleven whispered back playfully, eyes crinkling as they were met by Max’s own.

“I need to tell you something serious El, be real for a minute.” Max’s tone of voice worried Eleven and she quickly paused the movie and focused her attention on her best friend. “El,” Max started, her eyes beginning to fill with tears and her brows furrowed together. “I-“

She stopped. How could she profess her love for her best friend without losing her or making a complete fool of herself. “I can’t,” Max thought to herself, shifting her blankets, “but at least I can try..”

“Eleven,” Max clenched her jaw and internally took a giant breath. “I am so in love with you it’s fucking insane.” Max finished and glanced at Eleven, before resuming her staring contest with the floor.

“Oh, Max..” She heard Eleven whisper and felt her tiny white fingers caress her sharp jaw, pulling her closer to her best friend. 

And then Eleven kissed her and all thoughts ceased to exist. It was soft at first, but it grew more desperate as soon as Max kissed back, salty tears mingling with the taste of Eleven’s strawberry lip gloss that Max had been aching to mess up ever since the giant New Years party two months ago. The kiss grew more heated by the second, tongues fighting for dominance and tentative hands grasping at hair and clothes.

Then Max broke away (because she kinda needed some oxygen at that point) and the moment was over. All that was left were two disgruntled teenagers, dark eyed, wild haired, and breathing like they had never breathed before. 

“So-“ Max started but was interrupted by a short kiss, and a grinning Eleven as she pulled away, a crimson blush adorning her cheeks.

“No babe,” (Max swore she was on cloud 9) “don’t ruin it.” Eleven smirked before entangling herself with Max once again.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are appreciated! (I am new writer) ;)


End file.
